


strawberry chocolate

by haeni (hanijima)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanijima/pseuds/haeni
Summary: Just like strawberry and chocolate --different but clearly a good mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dunno. This is my first EXO fanfic. I really need to improve to be able to contribute to the EXO Fanfic Revolution. *table flips everything* STRAWBERRY CHOCOLATE IS A COLOR.
> 
>  
> 
> *this has been imported/crossposted from our LJ acc [@icharibachode](http://icharibachode.livejournal.com/2470.html)*

  


**strawberry chocolate**

Kyungsoo never expected that she'd get drunk easily. After just three bottles of beer, she was already dizzy and laughing as if she's at a comedic bar, when in truth, she was in Kris's kitchen, dancing to imaginary music.

 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun warned her. "If you keep head banging like that you're going to puke. And if you do, I swear I will jab this fork down your throat." She made circling motions with the fork and Kyungsoo, who was obviously too drunk to comprehend whatever Baekhyun said, merely giggled and nodded.

 

"You should get her home. Why'd you even drag her here?" Kris, a tall guy who oozed of pheromones grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulders to keep her from falling down on him. The poor girl chuckled as Kris ushered her to sit down next to Baekhyun who just rolled her eyes.

 

"She wanted to be free from 'Jongin' thoughts." After making aerial quotation marks at the word Jongin, she removed her attention from them and took an adequate bite from her caramel cake. Yes, cake. She never drank any alcoholic beverage without cake (she believes it's what keeps her sober). She's weird this way although her boyfriend doesn't seem to mind it at all. He even found it adorable (in a way).

 

"They had another fight?" Kris sat back again, opposite of Baekhyun who didn't enjoy a cackling and wasted Kyungsoo latched onto her left arm. "Sort of. He kissed her at school earlier today and she obviously cannot get over the fact that she lost her first kiss to a guy like him." Baekhyun sighed. "Truth be told, she was the one who dragged me all the way here."

 

"So you had no intentions of seeing me today." Kris whispers to himself, disappointed. Baekhyun, who had exceptionally sensitive hearing, pried Kyungsoo off to be able to kiss Kris on his cheek.

 

"It's not that I don't want to be here." Another sigh escaped her lips as she set down her fork. "It's a weekday and we have classes to attend to tomorrow and homework that needs to be done. You see, it's your fault for not going to the same school as me, you idiot." That was Baekhyun speak for 'I miss you too'.

 

She doesn't usually act cheesy with Kris even if he'd beg for it (which he'd probably never will or even if he will, it would be too discreet for anyone to know it was his form of begging.)

 

"It's the alcohol." Kris smiled. He stood up to lean over the table in order to kiss her back but his nose met the cold bottom of her beer. Baekhyun had chugged the remaining of her booze straight from the bottle.

 

Kris couldn't help but smirk. He leaned further this time, making use of his right hand to put the bottle away. When he finally set the pesky thing on a safe part of the table, he kissed Baekhyun full on the lips. It didn't take long before the latter to kiss back, placing her own hands behind Kris'neck, pulling him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Kris tasted booze topped with caramel icing on her lips and couldn't stop himself from smiling into the kiss.

 

 

"Wooooooaaahhhhhhh. Get a room you two." Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun away from Kris. Baekhyun felt deprived and let out a groan which also sounded more of like a sob. After willing herself out of that short daze, Baekhyun dug out her phone from her bag and dialed Jongin. She couldn't handle Kyungsoo anymore, she needed to go and settle things with Jongin.

 

After three rings, Jongin finally picked up. Without even letting him say hello, she barked threats at him, a strong hint of annoyance in her voice. "Get your ass here at Kris' house pronto. I can't handle Kyungsoo anymore and if she interrupts one more kissing session," Baekhyun breathed in sharply before proceeding. "I will see to it that she will writhe in pain, bleeding on Kris' kitchen floor. ARE WE CLEAR?" On the other side of the line, Jongin sighs in compliance.

 

She slams her phone on the dining table, causing Kyungsoo to perk up. This side of Baekhyun wasn't knew to Kris. He'd heard her curse before and no matter how she disliked cussing, she couldn't help it when she's fuming mad.

 

"There, there." He stroked her arm in an attempt to calm her down before she committed murder in his house. "He's just a block away. Just be patient." Baekhyun looked up to meet his eyes and then looked to her right, where Kyungsoo sat, unusually quiet and still. But that short moment of serenity didn't last as the wasted girl started to chortle uncontrollably.

 

Baekhyun rakes her entire face with the tips of her fingers. Kyungsoo is going to pay for this once she sobers up.

 

A few minutes passed and the doorbell rang. Baekhyun collected Kyungsoo's bag and pulled the smaller one to the door. Once it opened, she shoved both Kyungsoo and her bag onto Jongin's chest. "Don't rape her." She reminded him and slammed the door tight.

 

 

 

It was awkward. Jongin was never told to bring Kyungsoo home but he knew that that would be the right thing to do. He wasn't about to take advantage of the girl he likes just because she's drunk.

 

"You asshole." She cussed. Like her friend, she disliked vulgarities but she couldn't really think straight. She kept slamming his chest with her fist. It didn't really hurt him but he felt a little guilty deep inside.

 

"Come on, let's get you home." He put his arm on her shoulder, his way of steadying her. They only walked a few steps away from Kris's door and Kyungsoo's feet gave in already. If Jongin didn't feel her slipping down, she would've been sprawled on the uncut lawn.

 

Was she too tired or too drunk to walk? She couldn't even answer herself as her thoughts drifted to the boy beside her. His face reminded her of that particular boy she had a quarrel with earlier that day. She poked his nose and giggled.

 

She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered something in his ear that sent a somewhat pleasant shiver down his spine.

 

"You remind me of the guy who stole my first kiss." She leaned further, resting her head on his shoulders. Thinking she had more to say, he didn't protest. But after a while, Kyungsoo was slipping off his shoulder and as he caught her again, he saw that she had fallen asleep.

 

For once, Jongin didn't know how to react. Was she flirting with him or was it the alcohol in her system? The questions lingered through his head as he pushed himself to continue walking toward's Kyungsoo's house, carrying the girl bridal style.

 

 

"Jongin you idiot." She mumbled in her sleep. She looked really cute and vulnerable this way. Her head was nuzzling on Jongin's chest and her hands clutched her chest. He, as a weak man, inched closer to kiss her on the lips. Just like Sleeping Beauty, her eyes flew open.

 

She was shocked at the sudden feeling of something soft on her lips. But she didn't really push him away. Kyungsoo wanted it anyway. The way he kissed her again was as unexpected yet sweet like their first time.

 

"Mmm..." She grumbled, her body lacking air. He released her lips gasping for air too. They smiled at each other, Kyungsoo sobering a bit after the kiss and the short nap.

 

But then reality sunk into her and she realized that she wasn't dreaming. "Wha--?!" She pushed Jongin away and frantically wiped her lips which made Jongin pout.

 

"Why're you wiping your lips like that?" He sound genuinely hurt but she didn't give a damn. She jumped from his hold and dusted herself.

 

She stomped towards her house without looking back. "Wait! You forgot your bag." Jongin called, walking up behind her. She gabbed the bag from him and glared up at him.

 

"Listen here Kim Jongin." She was warning him. "You stay away from me. I hate you so hard that I hope it would be enough to burn you and send you to hell."

But that's when the side of Kim Jongin's lips tugged upward, forming his trademark smirk. He knows she doesn't mean it.

 

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face before I wipe it for you." She furrowed her brows deeper.

 

"By all means." He teased her. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist and kissed her again. When he leaned back his face turn apologetic and Kyungsoo's anger subsided a bit.

 

"Look, sorry I kissed you." He gradually let go of her wrist but held her hand, interlocking their fingers together. "Kyungsoo, I like you a lot. I can't even control myself around you anymore. Sorry..." She refused to meet eyes with him but chose to stare at their linking hands.

 

"You kissed me three times today and without my permission. You're an absolute monster." She said plainly like stating a fact. Jongin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

 

"Please don't expect me to tell you that it's okay with me." She finally looked into his hazel brown eyes. He looked down. Kyungsoo adjusted herself and kissed him, only a peck on the lips because she didn't know how to do it any other way.

 

"It's not okay with me that you kissed me three times." She sighed. "I want you to take responsibility for it." He was taken aback, but when he recovered , he kissed her. This time, it wasn't a smack any more and she actually tried kissing back.

 

His kiss was different now, she just realized it. Kyungsoo felt their hands together, she noticed that her hands were small and cold and his were bigger and warmer. They were different but they harmonized with each other. Just like strawberry and chocolate --different but clearly a good mix.

 


End file.
